


Uniform

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex makes the ladies thirsty, Character Study, F/F, POV First Person, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: For the prompt: Kelly seeing Alex in her DEO uniform for the first time.





	Uniform

I'm of two minds of the clear necessity of secrecy about whatever it is that Alex really does. Respecting her privacy and keeping my questions in a locked vault in my head is the only mature thing to do. But it does not negate the curiosity. Hazard of the job, as it were.

So far, living in this new city is just like any other urban environment, admittedly one with better weather than some. I've found a couple of different positions for my skills and go back and forth as needed. And the best part is that they're within a moderate walking distance of one another. Today, my walk is interrupted by a ground shaking boom, and around me National Cityians freeze like hunted animals.

I'm not proud of myself for going towards the chaos instead of away, but some training doesn't go away just because the uniform does. Dodging fleeing pedestrians, I turn the corner and marvel at my first real taste of life in National City.

The street is buckled up like a meteor landed and there's something jagged and spiny in the middle. Black SUVs screech in and troops --or at least they move like troops-- pour out around the scene.

It's a reminder of the constant war bureaucrats love to throw uniforms at, an uncomfortable twist of memory in my gut.

The shock that blasts through me at a very familiar figure in the middle of the chaos freezes me for a moment.

It's clearly a supersuit, every bit as much as the Technicolor Supergirl catching her breath nearby. No matter the solid black of it, that thick, skintight material is either a wetsuit, or armor. In context, and by the looks of that flexible plate locked around her torso and the heavy combat boots, I'll go with the latter. Hair slicked back into something serious and far more butch than I'm used to, is the new woman in my life. I can't hear the words in the chaos, but she's clearly barking orders at teams in unmarked black BDUs(1), who trot off on various pursuits. There are notably few police at the scene, though the fire crews are arriving for the scattered blazes that have sent most sane civilians scrambling. Alex turns to approach said fire crews and the set-jawed warrior expression vanishes into consternated shock.

Busted.

It's a little embarrassing to feel the zing of thrill of how she looks in that protective suit. And while something like a uniform fetish is a bit… uncomfortable, running around my head, there's no denying it. I manage to remember my military training and don't do something idiotic like wave, managing to merely nod and retreat. You're a civilian now, Kelly, and need to get the hell out of here.

I will file away this incident alongside all my other curiosity about what Alex really does for a living, because I care about her, and more importantly, I respect her.

But shaking the image of her looking like THAT will be harder.

 

(1)- BDU= Battle dress uniform. The classic military day-to-day uniform, with lots of pockets. Comes in a variety of colors for many situations.


End file.
